No puedo olvidarme de ti
by Zenglynch
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si tus memorias y recuerdos desaparecieran un día para el otro?¿Que sucedería si solo a una persona reinara en los pocos recuerdo que se hacen presentes?¿Pero que sucedería si a esa misma persona es dañada a causa tuya?


**Descargo responsabilidades: los personajes de Austin & Ally no me pertenecen, ni la canción "(I can't) forget about you" de R5 la cual me inspire para esta pequeña historia.**

_No puedo olvidarme de ti_

Austin POV

Un gran dolor me invadía en la cabeza. Se escuchaban pájaros, el viento, las ramas de los arboles crujir, autos, niños. Debí haber dejado la ventana abierta antes de dormirme.

Di un gran bostezo y me senté en la banca… ¡¿banca?!

Me levante de golpe. No recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche, ni ayer, ni la semana pasada. Un minuto… ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué tengo sangre seca en la frente?

Analicemos, estoy en un lugar con muchos árboles, una banca, no, muchas bancas, juegos, niños ruidosos… lo tengo parque. Ok estoy en un parque. Pero ¿por qué estaba dormido con un gran moretón en la cabeza en una banca de parque? ¡Moretón!, si tengo un moretón significa que me golpearon y el golpe fue tan fuerte que perdí la memoria. Sin embargo con estos brazos es imposible que no hubiera podido defenderme, a menos que me haya sido alguien a quien no quisiera golpear, como una mujer tal vez…

"_-Hola, me llamo Ally.- dijo una mujer de unos 17, 18 años. De cabello castaños rizado y varios mechones de un color rubio, ojos castaños y una sonrisa brillante.- Gusto en conocerte."_

No puedo recordar más. Mi mente está bloqueada.

Di una patada a una lata aplastada. ¡¿Qué sucedió anoche?!

Recuerdo que cuando la conocí fue en la tarde, lo veo por el atardecer detrás de su cara. Por cierto esa tal Ally está muy bien, yo le doy. No es momento de pensar en eso. Concéntrate emm… ¡¿Cómo mierda me llamo?!

Tengo que calmarme. Tal vez tenga algo en mi chaqueta, tengo que buscar mi identificación.

Metí ambas manos en mis bolsillos, en la mano izquierda encontré un teléfono, y en la derecha una billetera y pastillas de menta. Prendí el teléfono, hora: 9:32, día: 19 de enero de 2014. Abrí la billetera y encontré mi identificación, dinero y varias tarjetas.

Austin Mónica Moon, 19 años. Bueno ya resolvimos una incógnita, pero ¿Mónica? ¿Mis padres me quieren? Lo dudo.

_-No lo sé, es lindo- me dijo mientras tomaba una taza de café._

De nuevo Ally, no lo entiendo. Ella es la única que recuerdo. Y ese café que tenía en la mano, lo he visto antes es un lugar, el problema es que no recuerdo su nombre.

No quiero perder más el tiempo. Comencé a caminar, no tengo ni idea a donde voy solo espero toparme con aquel café.

Ya llevo como 4 cuadras desde el parque, y sigo sin ver ese café ni a donde voy. Seguí caminando sin dirección por si encontraba algo, algo que me recodara a lo que paso anoche. Lo único que consigo son imágenes de ella pero solo pedazos que no revelan lo que me sucedió. Tengo en cuenta de que pase mucho tiempo con ella a solas…

_-¿Cita? Pensé que querías hablar sobre las canciones.- dijo confundida. _

¿Qué canciones? ¿Cita? ¿Tal vez bebimos? ¿Y si hice algo malo?

Tengo tantas cosas en la mente que no vi al grupo de niñas que caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía, y lo que era obvio, chocamos.

-Disculpa.- les dije, pero ellas se quedaron paradas mirándome. Confundido intente esquivarlas, pero ellas se interponían en el camino. Extrañado y algo asustado di un paso hacia atrás, ellas dieron uno hacia delante. Definitivamente asustado corrí y corrí, pero ellas me seguían.

No sabía cómo perderlas de vista, trate de esconderme pero ellas me encontraban. No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me siguen? ¿Qué les hice?

Corrí tanto que ya pase el parque. Sin embargo las niñas no se cansaban.

Seguí corriendo, pero esta vez me metí en un jardín de unos departamentos. Allí había unos arbustos y sin pensarlo me lance hacia ellos. Como llevaba bastante ventaja, las niñas no me vieron y siguieron corriendo.

-Uff, por fin.- suspire aliviado entre los arbustos. No tengo ni idea de lo que querían, pero sí que estaban desesperadas.

Salí de los arbustos y me sacudí la suciedad de la ropa.

-¿Señor Moon?- escuche. Me di la vuelta y me encontré en la entrada con una mujer colorina, alta y delgada, de unos sesenta y tantos.- ¿Qué le sucedió?- me preguntó.

-Si le soy sincero, no tengo ni idea.- le respondí.- Discúlpeme, pero ¿cómo me conoce?

-Pues usted vive aquí.- me dijo extrañada, pero yo aun seguía desconcertado. La mujer dio un gran suspiro.- Estos jóvenes con sus fiestas alocadas de hoy. Entiendo que la quieren pasar bien, pero hasta pierden la memoria. Al día siguiente ni saben quiénes son.-Cierto.-Señor Moon se que es una estrella de esa cosa, como se llama… en la que se navega…

-Lago, rio…

-No.- me interrumpió.- Es una cosa que… se chatea, se toman fotos y todas esas cosas.

-¿Internet?

-Sí, eso. Mira está bien que usted sea una estrella de internet y que sea una celebridad conocida pero tiene que tener límites.

-¿Soy una estrella de internet?- pregunte.

-Por dios. Estos niños, se fuman lo que encuentran. Yo a tu edad no era así, yo era muy sanita. Y mira, ya tengo 82 años y ni se me nota, además trabajo como conserje.

La señora seguía sermoneándome. Hablaba muy rápido y no entendía nada de lo que decía, también lo raro era que me apuntaba con el dedo índice.

-Hola señora Grace.- dijo un hombre colorín, parecía de mi edad.

-Hola señor Dez… ¿Cuál es su apellido?

-Oh es…- el jardinero paso con su cortadora de césped.- No sé por qué todos lo olvidan.

-Pues le pido disculpas Señor…- el jardinero paso nuevamente.- Justamente aquí está el señor Moon, al parecer no pasó la noche aquí.- le dijo con una mirada acusadora dirigida a mí.

-Oh Austin, volviste temprano eh eh eh.- dijo el moviendo las cejas Y golpeándome con su hombro.

-¿Uh?- estaba confundido, no recuerdo haber visto esta persona en mi vida.

-Vamos, arriba me cuentas.- me dijo detrás de mi empujándome la espalda para que caminara.- Nos vemos luego Señora Grace.

-Hasta luego señor Moon y señor…- la cortadora de césped paso de nuevo.- Steve ¡¿puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido?!

El tal… como sea. Llamo al ascensor, este se abrió y me empujo para que entráramos, este estaba vacío. Apretó el numero 7. Espero que el ascensor se cerrara y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Y qué tal anoche? ¿Tuviste suerte?- me pregunto con el mismo gesto de hace un rato.

-No lo recuerdo.- le dije.

-Un caballero no tiene memoria ¿no?- hizo una pausa.- ¿No vas a decir nada? Vamos, soy tu mejor amigo. Me hablabas día y noche de esa chica. Ayer la invitaste a salir, y pensé que… ya sabes, llegas en la mañana y todo eso.

-Oh, ya entendí.- compartimos una risa de complicidad (N/A: imagínensela, es como un "jeejejejejejejeje 1313")

-Ya vamos cuenta- insistió.

-Solo una cosa antes.

-¿Si?

-¿Quién eres?- se abrió el ascensor.

-Eric, ¿puedes dejar de llorar?- le pedí. Entramos a un departamento bastante grande, con varios muebles, adornos de música y cosas bien extrañas.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si mi mejor amigo no me reconoce? Además me llamo Dez.- me dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Okay, disculpa Dez pero enserio no puedo recordar nada. Creo que me di un golpe en la cabeza anoche y es por eso de que no recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera recordaba mi propio nombre.

-Eso explica ese moretón.- dijo más calmado.

-¿Dónde está la cocina? Necesito algo de hielo.

-A la izquierda del pasillo que está a la derecha dándole la vuelta al baño.- me indico.

-¿Qué?

-Te guio, necesito pañuelos porque ALGUIEN me lastimo.-dramatizo de nuevo.

-Lo siento.- repetí.

Lo seguí hasta la cocina y abrí la puerta del refrigerador.

-Enserio no recuerdas nada.- me dijo Dez.

-Hay algunas cosas, como una chica. Ally se llama.- le dije con el hielo ya en la cabeza.

-La recuerdas a ella y no a tu amigo de infancia.- dijo de nuevo triste.

-Ya te dije que lo lamente Daniel.

-¡Dez!- me corrigió.- Ni si quiera se parece.

-Lo siento. Pero no lo sé, lo único que no olvide es ella. Aunque solo recuerdo muy pocas cosas.

-Oh, una vez vi una película en la que el tipo se olvido de todo pero no de su amada y al verla a los ojos recordó todo.

-¿Enserio?

-No, pero sería genial hacer una. La pondré en mi lista de ideas para una gran película.- dijo plasmando con sus manos el titulo en el aire.

-Pero que tal si voy y hablo con ella de lo que paso tal vez lo recuerde.- le propuse.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarla?

-Claro. Ya no soporto estar tan confundido. Quiero arreglar esto lo antes posible.- le dije seguro- Sabes algo de ella.

-Para nada.

-¿Qué, pero si dijiste que te hablaba día y noche de ella?

-Se que se llama Ally Dawson, y como es. Hablabas demasiado así que a veces te ignoraba. No me culpes. Siempre hablabas de lo mismo. ¡Pero yo nunca me olvidaría de mi mejor amigo!

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?

-Si

-Como sea iré a darme una ducha (N/A: OM shower scene… nah mentira) la necesito. Que despiertes en la banca de un parque no te deja olor a flores.- Salí de la cocina y me dirigí al baño.

-¡Es la puerta de la izquierda!- me grito desde la cocina

-Gracias David.

-¡Dez!- corrijo de nuevo.

**N/A: Bueno eso es todo para este capítulo.**

**Extrañaba mucho escribir, pero me cuesta últimamente. Un familiar muy cercano está muy mal, incluso no debería estar haciendo esto.**

**Anyways, disculpen por mi escritura, es que trato de mejorar pero… no pasa nada, pero quería escribir esta historia porque se me vino a la mente mientras veía el nuevo video de R5 (y lo más probable es que otras personas ya lo hayan hecho D:). Y si se confundieron con la historia, no importa, luego la entenderán (creo).**

**Sé que es algo corto pero quería asegurarme de que alguien lo leyera, ya que dije que es algo difícil escribir en estos momentos (Mil disculpas). Para asegurarme espero 5 comentarios y por lo menos 2 favoritos.**

**Espero seguir con esto, además es cortita :D **

**Nos vemos **

**Pd: Si les gusto mi forma de escribir (lo cual dudo) también tengo wattpad, allí soy más libre **

** /ZengTiny **

**Escribí una pequeña historia erótica, espero que les guste.**

**Pd 2: creo que ya notaron de que soy bastante insegura jijiji.**


End file.
